Changing Speeds
by ANoNameAuthoress
Summary: New girl with Wally's powers... Where's Wally? Totally a KFxRobin story, so if you no likey the GAY, no reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"What do you mean he isn't coming?" Robin asks.

"Kid Flash is being temporarily detained since we found a hostage on a mission led by the Flash. She seems to share their super speed, and since Wally is the same age, we are doing some lab tests to make sure she is fine. She will be staying here in his place for the time being. All of you will be on your best behavior," Batman said. The Young Justice team was at their current hideout, in regular clothes, all except for Wally. Apparently, Wally and the Flash were on a covert mission of their own, when narrowly missing her, they found a 15-year-old girl. A girl **speedster**.

"This is Jesse Chambers," Flash said, introducing the red-head girl. **(For a BETTER description, go to the bottom AN)** She had green eyes and freckles, slim build, tall, and she seemed athletic. She was wearing something similar to what Wally wore, a t-shirt underneath a plaid red button shirt and jeans, with white shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and appeared somewhat curly. Everyone was surprised to see her, especially Robin, since he wasn't really expecting her. Conner and Artemis were indifferent on a slight scale, M'gann seemed happy, Kaldur was fine, and Robin wasn't angry, he just didn't expect a "replacement" for Wally.

"Umm, hi," she said, lifting her hand in a small wave. She seemed shy and nervous, and also a bit stiff. She looked at them all in turn, glancing a bit longer at Robin than the others, and Robin couldn't understand the feeling of know her. She seemed uncomfortable, and M'gann took charge.

"Hi! I'm M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. This is Conner, Artemis, Robin, and Kaldur," she said, pointing to each person in turn. They gave back small waves and smiles, or in Conner's case, a nod and a small smile. Jesse nodded at each in turn, and smiled. "Do you know Wally already? Hello, Megan! Of course you've already met him, he helped save you," she said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, Wally's... O.K. and he's sort of nice, you know, when he's not flirting with practically everybody," she said.

"I totally agree with you, though Baywatch can a lot more annoying than that," Artemis said. Robin was too busy comparing Jesse's smile to Wally's. It looked too similar to him.

"Well, would you like a tour?" Megan said, taking a step towards Jesse.

"Uhh, sure, why not? I mean, I am going to be staying here, so..." Jesse shrugged, stayed next to Megan while they started to file away, with Robin lagging behind, too busy thinking about this new girl. With the teens leaving, the Flash got to talk to Batman alone.

"Do you think this will work?" he said, nervous and not hiding it.

Batman replied, "As long as they don't suspect anything, it will be fine," then he started walking towards the zeta-tubes. The Flash was persistent though.

"But what if they find out? Robin will be curious, I mean, he and Wally are best friends," the said back.

"If they find out, we will explain. Until then, it is his decision to tell them," he said, stepping into the tube, heading to Gotham. The Flash sighed, and looking back, he stared at the hallway heading towards the kitchen.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid," he said, stepping into the zeta-tube himself, thinking of something to say to his wife.

**AN: Hey yall! (don't know how to spell that) so if you're wondering about Jesse, here's a picture: **

./imgres?q=jesse+quick&hl=es-419&sa=X&rlz=1C1LAVE_enMX393MX393&biw=1280&bih=933&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=-NdxkCplSKTqhM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=NgJDNIiagpB-PM&imgurl=.&w=416&h=600&ei=B7gpT937Huu62gXhltnOAg&zoom=1

**I know it may not look the same; it's just the appearance with the changes I wrote in the chapter. Just the way she looks, OK? Well, if you read it or not, I'm still going to write this story, so HA! Bye now! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Getting to Know You**

"And here is the kitchen!" M'gann says. The team and Jesse have just gotten to the kitchen (more like Megan pulling Jesse and the team following them). Jesse is still pretty quiet, as Robin notices. But she seems to be enjoying the tour. The smell of-

_Ding!_ "Oh, the cookies are ready!" Megan says, levitating the cookies out of the oven. Jesse's eyes widen considerably, and if she were Wally, she would have eaten it all already, Robin thinks, but this is _not_ Wally, nor will she ever be able to take his place, Robin also thinks.

"Umm, may I have one?" Jesse asks timidly, almost like she was fearing a no.

"Of course you can! I made them to be eaten didn't I?" Megan says pushing some chocolate chip cookies onto a plate. Jesse carefully eats them little by little, nothing like what Wally and Barry would do. Everyone seems to notice that, but Artemis voices it.

"Wow, you are a lot more polite than Baywatch," she says getting a cookie herself. "If he were here, the whole platter would be gone by now. How long was he going to be gone?"

"So, Jesse," Robin starts, trying to avoid that part of conversation, "can you tell us something about yourself?" Everyone had grabbed some cookies, only half of them left. Jesse looks warily, but starts talking.

"Well, there's nothing much about me, I usually prefer to be calm and quiet-"

"Are you sure you're a speedster?" Artemis interrupts, looking at her strangely, "That doesn't sound at all like Kid Mouth and the Flash."

"Hahahaha-mmmm" Jesse giggles. "Sorry, it's an inside joke, Wally told me not to tell you guys."

"Well, we are his friends, I don't think he should have anything to be ashamed of-"Robin starts.

"Do you have any other hobbies?" Kaldur asks her, wanting to avoid that type of conversation, sending warning glances at Robin and Artemis.

"I used to be on the science club... before I was kicked off," she said sheepishly.

"What for?" Conner asks, wanting to at least say something.

"Well, I was helping a kid with notes for class, but someone on my team blamed me for cheating on the test. They were kind of... well... not happy that I joined the team, being a girl and all that," Jesse said, looking at the floor with a frown.

"So did anything else happen while they were rescuing you?" Robin said, cutting off the awkward silence.

"No, Wally came and tried helping me out, but the scientists had given me a sedative so it was hard to comprehend everything. I passed out before the building collapsed and we were out," Jesse said, looking away while talking. Robin wanted to continue talking about it though, but Conner saw that and said something that probably wouldn't bother Jesse as much as Robin's questioning.

"So, what are you going to call yourself?" he said, destroying any chances of touching the topic.

"Oh, I don't know, I didn't think about that," Jesse said. "But I'm open to suggestions," she shrugged.

"Why not "Jesse Quick"? Your name is nice, and I've always found it fun that people mix their name with their alias," M'gann offered.

"Jesse Quick... I like it," Jesse said, looking confident. She put her hands on her hips, and says, "Just call me Miss Quick!" she giggled.

"So, how do you escape the guards in 'Assassin's Creed'? Robin says quickly.

"Go to a high roof when chased. Kill the guards that appear. After a few kills, they will either run or give up," Jesse said just as fast. Then she realized what she said, and her eyes were wide open.

"You play video games?" Arty said. She didn't think this girl was a gamer, neither did the rest. Robin looked triumphant.

"Uh, sometimes, when the stress gets to me, I, uhh, kind of play some games," she says, rubbing her right elbow nervously and looking at the wall.

"Why don't you, Wally, and Robin play sometime? I'm sure you'll have fun!" Megan says. Jesse coughs a little as Robin glares-but-doesn't-glare at her.

"Maybe some time..." Jesse says quietly, "Could someone show where to put my stuff?" she asks quickly, wanting get out of the tension of the room.

"Sure, we have lots of spare rooms," Megan says unsurely, pulling Jesse along, "I'm sure we'll have fun while you're here," she finishes decisively, noting to ask Kaldur or Artemis about the tension later.

"Don't you guys think it's convenient that she of all people just happened to be there, without anyone knowing she was an experiment?" Rob asks as the two leave the room, just out of ear-shot.

"What, you missing Kid Flash or something, Robin?" Artemis said teasingly, looking at him knowingly.

"No! I mean... yes, but... Just answer my question!" Robin said, angry at himself for showing so much emotion.

"Well, it is unfortunate that she was there, but we must treat her with respect until she decides to talk about it. It must have been traumatic for her, so we must treat that bit of conversation gently," Kaldur says, being the leader and all that jazz*****.

Conner shrugs, and Arty and Rob nod. They all knew that that type of thing must have hurt her, so they quietly decided to not talk about it.

Well, Robin would hint at it though, when the others weren't in the room he thought.

**AN: Hello peeps! What is Robin planning? I wonder...**

**ANYWAYS, sorry for the long wait, I had it typed on my Itouch, but was too lazy to actually write it out. But then I got all the fantastically great reviews, and I just couldn't not write it. **

***: I've always wanted to say that!**

**And about the Assassin's Creed thing, well, I just looked it up.**

**Bye peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**New Attitudes**

"So, how do you like Young Justice?" is the question Robin hears while walking in the halls. He was heading to his room to call Wally and ask the true reason why he wasn't there and _she_ was there (because he didn't believe for one second that she was found on a mission). Apparently, M'gann was talking to Jesse a few hours later. Oh, _joy!_

"It's... nice. Very overwhelming has this day become, but nice," Jesse said, shyly looking at the floor. She thought she was in head over her heels, but was glad Megan was there. "I guess I do feel a little intimidated."

"Why? Hello Megan! Of course you do! I mean, you just some of the greatest heroes on Earth, how couldn't you be more than whelmed?" M'gann said smiling, hitting herself in the forehead lightly.

"Whelmed?" Jesse asked.

"Oh! Right, well Robin sometimes makes new words, like 'Whelmed', 'Chalant', but I think his favorite is 'Aster'. Wally calls it the, 'butchering of the English language!' I just think he's trying to have some kind of fun," Megan explained.

"Oh. Well, do think I'll be hearing that kind of stuff often? I don't want to be caught off guard," Jesse said, looking warily at the green-skinned girl.

"Well, you never know with Wally and Robin," Megan said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What is Robin like?" Jesse mentioned, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Why do you ask?" M'gann said worriedly. She didn't want her new friend to be uncomfortable around them.

"No reason, just, uh, I kind of felt a bad... vibe from him. I guess besides Batman, he kind of intimidates me the most out of all of you," she said feeling bad, she didn't want M'gann to think she was complaining.

"OH! Err, well... I don't think he's doing that on purpose," she said, feeling a little miffed. She _had_ noticed Robin, acting suspiciously around her, but thought it was just some sort of Bat-thing. Maybe it wasn't...

"He probably just has a pre-school crush on you," Artemis said, coming out of nowhere. She was just walking when she heard what the girls were talking about. "Or he misses Kid Mouth."

"Maybe that's it! It's obvious that he possibly has a crush on you!" Megan said, looking like she had figured an incredibly hard problem.

"Hey there, hold your horses! I don't think Robin **likes** me. I mean, he barely knows me, and I don't think glares are bat-speak for liking someone," Jesse exclaimed, looking at the two as if they were mentally crazy. The two other females just smiled in recognition. "He's probably just trying to figure me out."

"Are you sure you don't like him either?" Arty says, wiggling her eyes and looking on with a knowing face.

"NO! I barely know the kid, a-a-and he's too young for me," Jesse yelled, trying and failing to come up with an excuse for her crush.

Megan just starts giggling even harder, until she stops. "Hey guys," she said cautiously, "I think someone is listening to us."

"Uh-oh," Robin says quietly. He starts to back away slowly, and didn't see Artemis point his way. Jesse speeded behind him, with the others catching up. When she sees who it is, she starts blushing furiously and she looks like a tomato.

"Robin!" is the only thing she could say before going pale.

"Hey! Why were you listening in? What did you want?" Arty said, yelling at him and spewing questions. Robin has no idea how to answer, Megan is worried and a bit peeved at Robin for listening in, Arty had no mercy, and Jesse was freaking out. Until she got an idea.

"I- AHH!" was all Rob could say, since Jesse had grabbed him by the chest and speeding off. He was momentarily confused, but realized they were in the kitchen.

"Are you O.K.?" Jesse asks. She looks slightly worried and a bit flustered. Which isn't even at all the lowest degree of what she's feeling right now.

"Uhh, sure, I'm fine, but, why did you grab me?" he said, questioning her. He raises an eyebrow when Jesse starts stuttering and rubbing her left arm.

"Uhh, w-well, I-I-I know how it feels t-t-to be grilled on," she replied looking at the floor. She really didn't want to be around Rob right now, but he had asked a question.

"Right, well, thanks," Robin muttered. He starts to feel really uncomfortable and awkward right now, and from the way Jesse is moving from one foot to another, he isn't the only one.

A stiff silence follows that, until Jesse asks, "So, did you, uhh, hear anything? You know, umm, like everything, some things, or maybe nothing?" She sounded really hopeful, but she didn't really expect anything good to come from it.

Robin hesitates, but answers, "Only until you and Megan were talking about some heroes being intimidating. I kind of lost interest after that, because I sort of thought that you two were wrong, and then I remembered everything I did today, and... I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry," he finished, looking at her eyes. He had only seen eyes that green on one person before... "I guess I'm a bit miffed at Wally not being here."

"Oh! Well, I totally understand that," Jesse said. She was still full of conflicting feelings either way; it just cleared some things up for her.

"So, could we kind of, like, maybe start over?" Robin asked. "I promise not to be so moody," he said, grinning and showing he was joking. "I also promise to not beat you so hard at Mortal Kombat."

"I would like that," Jesse said smiling. Then she said, "But don't get your hopes up about the game, there is no way you could beat me," feeling quite confidant, putting her hands on her hips bravely.

"HA! You're on!" Robin said. Jesse laughed, and Robin got déjà vu again. He smiles as well. Jesse starts feeling more confident and sticks out her tongue at him. He laughs, and Jesse blushes softly and giggles, then gets annoyed. _Why am I giggling?_

"There you are! I was wondering where you two went! Why did you run off? One, that's rude, and two, what were you doing listening to the conversation, Robin?" Artemis starts off again, having looked around for them. Robin and Jesse look at each other grinning, then Jesse hugs Robin, and they run off again, leaving a flustered Artemis behind so they could come up with an excuse for why Robin was there.

_Yeah,_ thought Robin, _I guess new friends aren't bad._

_**AN: Yo holla waz up! Sorry for not updating, I'm kind of in a writing slump right now, and I so totally have to answer questions! No, the video game is being mentioned because it was the first thing I thought of. I can't tell much about Jesse, because it's supposed to be "character development" or whatever that thing is. Wally will appear soon, just not yet. And if you pity an author with writer's block, YOU WILL REVIEW! C YA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! JUST FOR THAT, YOU ALL GET AN EXTRA-LONG CHAPTER! O.O**_

**Ch. 4**

**Trying**

_(3 days later)_

"HA! I am SO kicking your butt!" would be the first thing you would here upon entering the Mountain. Jessie and Robin were sitting on the floor, playing a new video game Robin had just gotten. M'gann was trying to convince Zatanna to help her bake brownies, (after having discovered the food channel), and Artemis was being referee to a spar between Kaldur and Supey. Everyone had adjusted to having Jessie there, including Robin, who decided that nothing was all that-

"DAAAAANG!" bad.

"Something wrong, Jess?" Robin asked, slightly worried. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of losing now, are you?" he said, smirking at her.

"Shut it, Boy Blunder," Jessie whispered, hunched over and hugging her stomach while crossing her eyes, and Robin swore that it was Wally who said that. He looked at her questioningly, but M'gann beat him to it.

"Are you all right, Jessie?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Zatanna said, going over to her. She felt her head and started pulling her to the kitchen. "You don't feel like you have a temperature... Do you feel any pain?"

Robin couldn't hear anything else, since Zee had grabbed Megan and taken the 2 to the hallway. _Ugghh,_ he thought, _why do I feel like she's Wally? She isn't replacing him, but they are so alike in so many ways, sure, Jesse may eat slower and not crack as many jabs as him, but they both love video games, food, jokes, and now nicknames? WHY MUST THE WORLD DO THIS TO ME? I feel like I may, kind of, sort of like her- wait, what? I don't like her! I like Wally! Wait-_

"I WHAT?" he feared he yelled, but it had apparently come from the hallway. Jesse poked her head through the doorway, grinning nervously. "Umm, Robin? Can I take a rain check on the-ugghh, game? Something came up, and I can't really stay and I'mtakingZeeandMegwithme, kaybye!" she said, grabbing Zatanna and Megan and running as fast as she could (without ripping their arms off) to Megan's room.

"Phew," Robin sighed, "that was close." He leaned back on the couch, only to lie down on the floor and stare at the ceiling. _Do I really like him like that? But I shouldn't, it's probably against the bro-code or something. And if I do, why do I like Jessie? I can't like two people at the same time, can I? Grr, why is life so confusing?_

"You look puzzled," Robin was startled out of his thoughts by Kaldur. He, Conner, and Artemis came in from training to get some water and rest. They found Robin in deep thought, and were slightly worried (only Kaldur though). "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking," Robin said, sitting up. He looked kind of confused, so Arty sat down next to him.

"Bat problems?" Conner asked. He took out the cookies Megan was baking so they wouldn't burn like many other times.

"Not this time," Robin sighed. He stared at the coffee table morosely, and Artemis figured out something.

"Girl issues?" she asked. Robin looked at her with eyes huge behind his glasses, leaning back slightly. "Thought so, what's the problem? Like her, she doesn't like you back, or what?" she said, leaning back and putting her arms on the back rest of the couch, prepared to give Robin a speech about puberty.

"Umm, kind of. I think I like her, but I also like another friend, and I don't know if I should feel that way to 2 very good friends. I mean, it's weird, and I don't want to mess anything up," Robin said, surprising himself with his openness.

"Hmm, well, I think you should try dating both girls, see which one you like better," Artemis said, surprising herself with her will to help. "And let's never talk about this again, shall we?" she said, getting up and going to the kitchen to get a cookie.

"Agreed," Rob said, also getting up to get a cookie. "Hey, these are really good. M'gann's outdone herself."

"Speaking of food, where's Wally? Pun not intended," she added, grabbing another cookie.

"Honestly? I have no clue," Robin said, taking 2 more cookies. He looked at Arty strangely when she started coughing and choking. She talked when she got her breath back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS? Careful, everyone it's the Apocalypse!" she yelled, running around the living room.

"Why would it be the Apocalypse?" Zatanna asked. She had heard Artemis screaming that the world is ending, and had to know what happened.

"Robin doesn't know where Wally is! Robin, the Boy Wonder, doesn't KNOW!" Arty answered, hiding behind Zee. Robin looked at her sarcastically with his hands on his hips.

"Haha, very funny. I'm not going to automatically know everything just because I'm Robin," he said going out of the room.

"I don't think you should have said that, Artemis. He may be very worried and frustrated at not finding Wally," Kaldur said, with a small frown on his face. He and Conner were standing back when Artemis started yelling. Conner didn't worry that Wally wasn't safe, but Kaldur was slightly worried.

"Maybe you're right. But, shouldn't Robin know? Not only is he Batman's partner, but he's known Wally for several years, right?" Zee asked, trying to not get Arty riled up.

"Just because he's Batman's protégé doesn't mean he'll automatically know everything," Conner said, standing up for Robin. It seemed to him that everyone was against the idea that Robin didn't have to know everything.

"Well, we shouldn't be arguing about this. This is something Robin should do about," Kaldur said, always the peace lover. Everyone simmered down, until Jessie ran into the room to get cookies.

"Umm, hey Jessie, how are you?" Arty said a bit miffed at why Jess just ran into the room to get food. That wasn't like her...

"It's a girl thing, you should know Arty, as does every other stinking girl on the planet," she growled, running back to who-knows-where. M'gann just came into the room, panting.

"So she's not here anymore, is she?" she said, walking over to the counter. "Oh, who took out my cookies?" Kaldur signaled to Conner, and Megan gave him a hug. Conner returned the hug, albeit shyly and glaring at Artemis and Zee, who were making kissy faces at them.

"Oh, well, Wally can do whatever he wants; he's just being rude for not contacting any of us. Not even Rob or Jess!" she said. They thought of what either one of the three were doing right now.

**d-.-b**

**12:30 AM**

"Ugghh, why can't I find you?" Dick muttered under his breath. He was looking for anything recent Wally had done on his computer, using his hacking skills. He hadn't found anything since after Jessie came along. "It's like you're invisible," he said, finally giving up for the night. Batman asked him to stay off patrol this night, mostly because a certain villain was on the loose. Richard had no idea who it was, but it must have been someone too dangerous for him, even though he had gone against the likes of the Joker and Two-Face.

"Troubled sir?" Alfred said, bringing in tea and cookies. He set them down next to the computer. "Are you worried about Mr. Wallace, Master Dick?"

"No, I'm just curious, is all. Thanks for the cookies, Alf," he said, gratefully taking one of the delicacies. M'gann had nothing on Alfred's cookies. "Mmm, sometimes I wish that you could come to the mountain and at least teach M'gann some things."

"How is it going there, if I may inquire," Alfred said, going over to fix up the infirmary. He had a feeling in his gut, and you're not a Bat if you don't trust your instincts.

"Ehh, fine, Jessie's new, but she's getting the hang of things pretty well," he said, blushing when he remembered what he had talked to Artemis about.

Alfred caught the blush but said nothing of it. "So, Miss Jessie is a good friend now?" he said with a straight face. Though Dick swore a smirk was hidden there, he just didn't have proof.

"Yeah, we're getting along fine. She's good at video games, can eat as much as Wally, but is a girl. So I guess she kinds of evens things out," Dick answered, trying to not blush like a thousand suns.

"Robin, I am entering the Cave. Get the first-aid kit ready," Batman said, saving Dick from melting. When Robin turned to the infirmary, he saw it was ready. _Obviously Alfred's handiwork_, he thought.

"What has happened this time, Master Bruce?" Alfred said, helping Bruce get out of the car. He looked pretty banged up, like as if fifty knives had attacked him.

"He got away," Bruce said simply. He grunted from the pain and looked angry. "Robin, there is information on the patrol in the computer," he said, letting Alfred help him to the infirmary.

"Got it," he said, going over to the monitor. He pulled up the information and began to skim through it, trying to find anything unusual, well, as unusual as it is fighting as vigilantes in the middle of the night in Gotham... While simultaneously searching for Jessie.

"Are you still searching for the lovely girl, Master Dick?" he grinned, secretly wanting to involve Bruce in this.

"Yeah," he muttered. Then he realized what he had asked. "Umm, I mean-"

"You're not dating until you turn sixteen, Dick," Bruce said with a joking voice, catching onto Alfred's ploy.

"What? SIXTEEN? I can't wait that long, I'm a teenager, I have needs..." Dick had started out courageously, but ended up losing his tone. "Can we not talk about this," he pleaded. He dreaded the day Bruce Wayne _and_ Batman (because he had 2 different ways of doing it) gave him... _the __**Talk**_.

"You are aware that Master Bruce is only making sure you stay safe, correct?" Alfred said ever dutiful, finishing up the bandaging.

"I know, I know, I just don't know why I have to wait so long, even if it is 3 years. That's like 1,095 days!" he said, getting out of the chair. "And besides, Jessie's only 2 years older... even though I don't like her like that," he said, more like reassuring himself than towards the other two.

"Why not Miss Barbara Gordon, than sir?" Alfred said. It was his secret pastime to get him riled up, Dick just _knew_ it.

"No, not Babs, she's like a sister to me. That would be gross. And stay out of my non-existent as-of-yet relationship status!" he said to them. He then took half of the cookies left on the platter and went to the stairway. "I'm going to my room if you need, please don't need me **at all** for the remainder of the night," he stomped up the stairs and almost slammed the clock shut if he hadn't remembered it was merely a clock as well as a passageway.

"When will you tell them what you are hiding, Master Bruce?" Alfred said, cleaning up the infirmary after finishing. Bruce got up and walked to the computer.

"It is not my secret to tell, Alfred," Batman said, sitting on his chair. "I would have told Dick if they wanted me to tell them."

"Well, I would advise you not to be surprised when Master Richard finds out, because I firmly believe he will find out. He wasn't trained by the Batman for nothing," he said, walking over to pour Bruce some tea. "I shall take my leave for the night, sir, if my assistance isn't needed."

"I'll be fine now, Alfred. Thank you," Bruce said, mulling over what Alfred just said. And that was how he had stayed for the rest of the night.

_**AN: You all must hate me now. My computer was down since a few days after the last chapter. But fear not, my pretties! For my birthday I am getting my own laptop! *squeal* Yep, if I don't update for a long time (like maybe after 5 to 10 days) feel free to PM me! And if I don't answer, well, either my parents have waged war on me, or I am dead. See ya! AND SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hellooooo... I don't think I ever did a disclaimer... I won't 'cause I'm a boss... And I can't get my laptop until Tuesday or Wednesday... :'(**_

**Ch. 5**

**Speaking of Which...**

Robin, still as suspicious as ever, went to his room and called Wally's cell for the nth time. No answer, so he called Barry. Wally's uncle said that he was on a retreat with the school, and they couldn't take anything electronic with them. Robin checked Wally's school website, and sure enough, his grade was on a retreat. Robin being the frustrated Boy Wonder that he is, tried hacking into the Bat-Cave, but all he got was a message from Bruce saying that he should sleep _**(Because the Bat's a troll!)**_.

A couple hours later, he went to school, still with the same scary concentration face he had in the morning. He wore it in every single class, even in his Advanced Math class, which is usually his favorite subject, being a mathlete and all. Luckily, best-school-friend Barbara Gordon was there to help, and during Lunch hour, she sat with him.

"What's been biting your butt, Dick?" she said with attitude, because in order to survive in Gotham, you needed it. She started eating her sandwich, "You look like they kicked you out of Mathletes."

"I wish," Dick mumbled under his breath, pushing away his tray and putting his head on his crossed arms on the table. He didn't feel like talking much, and who could blame him? He has no idea where his best friend is, who he just developed a crush on, and he got another crush on a girl that looked a lot like Wally.

"Wow, you're in a pickle," Barbara replied. When Dick looked at her weirdly, she said, "Dick you have got to stop talking under your breath. Now, just how much do you like Wally?" She had heard of this Wally before, and had always suspected something. Looks like her father owes her 20 bucks.

"I talk under my breath? Bruce is going to kill me if he finds out, you can't tell anyone," he pleaded, hoping Babs would give him mercy this one time. Obviously, she didn't.

"I won't tell as long as you tell me what's really going on, and by 'really', I mean with detail," she said, genuinely worried for her considered-best friend.

"Fine, but don't repeat anything I say to anyone, not even our parents," he said, pointing a finger at her. "It all started when..."

_**o.O**_

"Wow, you are in trouble," Babs said teasingly, poking at her friend. Dick hadn't finished telling her the _revised_ version until the end of lunch time, and they were heading to their next class which they fortunately had together. "I mean, falling in love with your best friend, finding out you're gay in the process and falling for another girl who practically his clone... Man, why wasn't I there to see that!" Dick pushed her gently for that sentiment. "Oh, you know I'm kidding, Mr. Bi," she said.

"Please don't call me that. I'm only 13-going-on-14 years old; I shouldn't have to deal with this..." he said, making hand gestures randomly, "Whatever it is." Dick was honestly very tired of it all, he felt like life was trying to make him self-combust.

"Stop being a drama king and relax. I'm sure nothing bad will come from this," she said, pushing Dick into the History classroom.

"Nothing bad? Really Babs, nothing bad? There are a thousand ways this could go bad, like what if he doesn't like me back? What if she doesn't like me back? What if Wally absolutely hates em for being gay for him-" he stopped suddenly. He looked at his mouth and found Barbara's hands covering it.

"Dick, how long have you known Wally?" she said when she finally let go.

"Two years," he grumbled.

"And was he ever mean or hurtful in any way during that time?" she said, gesturing towards the front of the classroom, meaning that the teacher could catch them if they didn't start working.

"No," he whispered, "but I know him. He could freak out," he said, taking the pop quiz in stride.

"Has he ever freaked out badly when something this big has happened?" she asked, nearly finished with a little speech.

"...No," he said, getting up and turning in the quiz.

"So..." Barbara started when he came back.

Dick sighed, "So I should trust him more," he said, waiting for Babs to finish.

"So we can safely conclude that he won't freak out," she said when she came back, "And btw, who is Jessie?"

"New girl in the group. She kinda acts like Wally, but at the same time, like a girl." Dick said, putting his head on the desk. He really didn't think that Jessie would overreact, but the Universe does hate him, so...

"How well do you know her?" she asked.

"Just met her a few days ago," he said blushing. It really hadn't been that long since Wally left and Jess came.

"Based on the questions already asked, can we safely conclude that she won't freak out?" she said, putting her head on the desk facing him.

"...Yes," he said, grumpily. "I hate it when you're right," he said pouting.

"You _need_ me to be right all the time," she said grinning. They continued their class as such, and when the day ended, Barbara went up to Dick to remind him of it all.

"So what are we going to do?" she said, grabbing him before he went inside the car Alfred drove.

"_I_ am going to tell Bruce about this for his input, while _you_ are going to lay around eating ice cream and berries," Dick said with a sigh, wondering why Babs was such a great friend and what he did to deserve- wait this doesn't even sound like him!

"Yeah, well, I'll do that, and play therapist if you need me to anytime. Now go! I don't want you lacking or I'll tell Bruce myself through my dad," she warned. Dick nodded hurriedly and got in the car.

"See ya later, Babs," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, you better be here tomorrow with good news," she replied grinning. While he left, she stayed wondering what would have happened between them if they had met first.

_**AN: Aww, I feel bad for Babs now. Even as I wrote it, I was mostly thinking of how Peeta gets no real love from Katniss... Just saw the Hunger Games as you can see. Just a filler you know! I leave for a 2-week vacation to Hawaii! YOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! ALOHA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Filling It In**

_It's November. Thanksgiving is next week. Wally would be missing his __**favorite holiday **__besides his birthday and Christmas. Will he even be here for that?_ Robin can only think about that when he gets into Mount. Justice, and then it's like he's pushes back by some unknown force. He looks behind him, and the computer said the Jessie just ran out. _But that's not like her, _he thought. Suddenly, M'gann floats up to him, nervously.

"Jessie just ran past you, right?" she said worriedly. She was telling Jessie more about Wally in the kitchen, as she was making dinner, and about how close Robin and he were, when she looked sad and ran out of the room. She didn't know if she said or did something, but she did know that Jess seemed extremely hurt, if not angry, but at whom?

"Yeah, she did. Is something wrong?" Robin asked. He was curious, Jessie was usually very happy-go-lucky _(like Wally)_, it wasn't like her to just run out of somewhere.

"I don't know. We were talking in the kitchen, about Wally, when she just ran out. She looked very down, I must have said something wrong- Hello, Megan!" she said, hitting her forehead, "Now's not the time to think about that. We have to find her. I'm worried," she said, clasping her hands together in front of herself and biting her lip, looking at the ground.

Robin couldn't stand to see her like that, so he said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll find her," he said, smiling to hide his doubtfulness. She was a speedster, easy to lose. _But if you know them well enough, _he thought. "I think I know where to find her. I'll talk to her myself first, okay?" he said, smiling a bit more genuinely now.

M'gann smiled, unsure. "Okay, but come back as soon as you can. I'm making dinner, a small one to save up for Thanksgiving." She said, a bit nervous at what Robin might say.

"I'll bring her as fast as I can," he said grinning. Megan giggled a little, and floated off. Robin stopped smiling and went back outside. Shoving his hands inside his pockets, he started his trek up the mountain. He would go to the top of the mountain when he needed some alone time, Wally sometimes with him, and he figured that Jessie would go there too. Sure enough, Jessie was sitting there with her arms around her legs, looking at the water.

"Hey," Robin said, sitting down next to Jessie. She seemed a bit startled, but not by much. "M'gann told me you ran out here. Something wrong?" he said, curious and worried. She glanced at him, looked at the ocean, and sighed. She then sat up straighter, and, rubbing her thighs, she started talking.

"Just had a bad dream," she said, looking at the ground next to her right side, away from Robin. Then she asked, "What would you do if I was a guy?"

"Umm… What?" Robin asked. He had no idea what she was going on about. Confused, he asked, "Uh, could you run that by me again?"

She started again, looking at her legs this time, "I mean, if something… _happened_…would you still like me? As a friend." She added hurriedly. She looked far off into the water, thinking. "Because- Actually, I don't know why I had that dream. Or told you about it… You know what, why don't we forget this ever happened?" she said, moving to stand.

Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her back down gently, "No, you just surprised me, don't-" _what, leave? You going to beg now, Rob? "_Just let me answer, okay?" he said smiling. Jessie sat down again, wrapping her right arm around her legs pressed to her chest. Then they noticed that Robin was still holding onto Jessie, but didn't let go.

"What would I do if you were a guy? Honestly?" he said, looking at her, or what he could see of her head. She gave something of a nod, and Robin took it as a go, "I would be freaked out. Not in a bad way, but surprised it had to happen to you of all people. Then, I wouldn't care if you were a really tall guy with acne," he said, chuckling, which caused Jessie to giggle a bit. Jess turned her head towards Robin.

"Would you really… accept me like that? Even if I looked really weird as a guy?" she said hesitantly.

Robin leaned in a little closer, "I wouldn't care at all, Jess." And kissed her.

After Jessie got over the initial shock, she closed her eyes and kissed back gently. To Robin, it was like visiting the circus again, eating cotton candy, and flying like he did when he was little. Jess felt like it was the world ending and beginning again, and again, and again, not stopping until they backed away.

"Wow," they both said at the same time. Jess snorted, which caused Robin to try to hold back laughs. It was futile. They both started cracking up, laughing so hard Jessie was sure someone in Metropolis could hear them. **(Meanwhile, Conner was going to ask Megan if it was normal to hear random laughing from above)** After they got that out of their systems, they looked out at the water again.

"So, I take it you like me?" Jess asked. She looked at Robin to find him blushing when she looked at him.

"Umm, yeah. You like me back too, I take it," He said, looking at her. She smiled, but that quickly faded. Jess looked toward the ground again.

"Look, Robin… I need to tell you something," Jessie started. Robin looked worriedly at her, making her continue, "It's not you, it's me. Wow, I can't believe I used that line," she said, "But I don't know if this could work."

"…Why not? And what do you mean it's you?" he said sadly, wondering if he might have ruined another good thing in his life. "It couldn't be something you did-"

"Just!-" she sighed. "You don't know everything about me."

"But I could learn. I already know a lot about you, you know."

"Yeah, but, I don't know you. And I know that's a low card to play, but… My life is already unstable as it is, a boy- a guy I'm dating who can't even tell me his real name is just too much. I can't deal with that, Robin, not now, and I don't know if ever…" she said sadly, chocking on her words. _Don't cry, not in front of Rob, _she thought.

"…What's going on then? I could help…" he trailed off, knowing that she would tell when it was time. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't really tell her his name, but maybe…

"John," he said, Jessie looking at him in response. He looked back at her and said, "My middle name is John. We both know that I can't tell you everything, but there are a lot of Johns, and that's just my middle name."

_Screw this, _thought Jessie as she started crying in front of him. She grabbed him and hugged him, not letting go. He held onto her as well, not wanting to let this moment go, but at the same time-

"I need to tell you something, Robin," she said, getting out of the embrace, though not totally, just enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" he said, expecting the worst rejection in his entire life _**(((…he is a TEENAGER; of course he is expecting it!)))**_.

"Just don't hate me for this, please" she begged.

"I would never hate you, Jess," he promised.

"Okay," she took a deep breathe, "I'm-"

_GUYS! _M'gann called telepathically, _Where are you? We have a mission!_

_**AN:**_** …YOU ALL HATE ME RIGHT NOW, I KNOW IT! I know I took around 2 months to get this up, but I got the laptop, and had to restart it a couple of times, my sister got married, and my parents are on my case about school! *hides in a corner away from the pitchforks and guns* I am literally doing the next chapter, since this would have been too long to be the whole ending… Oops, did I say that? SPOILERS!**


	7. Chapter 6 Pt 2

**Filling it in **

**Pt. 2**

"This is will be complicated. Only defend yourselves, and try not to hurt any of the wildlife there," were Batman's orders. The team nodded, and headed out to Miss Martian's ship to go to the Olympic National Park in Washington. Everyone got on, seatbelts and everything, and they went away fast.

"So, to recap," Artemis starts, trying to figure what Batman had said in Bat-speak, "Captain Cold and Dr. Light are working together to make a freeze ray that will not have its ice and snow melt under the sun? And we're supposed to meet the Flash there."

"Yes, that much damage to the ecosystem would cause devastating effects, and since it is the Flash's villain, we are to meet him there," Aqualad answered, still looking forward. Everyone was in their usual seats, including Robin and Quick, who was in Kid Flash's seat, wearing her red suit and ponytail. She also had goggles and finger-less gloves.

"So, how hard are they to take down?" Superboy said, hoping to get some fighting there. Black Canary had taught him a new move, and he (desperately) wanted to try it out.

"It depends on their mood, Supey. If they are mild, then they will go on and on about how they want to control the Earth and monologing _**(((how do you spell that word?)))**_. Or, if they are desperate and frustrated, they could want to end things too fast, making us go faster as well," Jessie Quick said, surprising everyone. "What? I like to observe," she justified for herself, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "So, what are we going to DO take them down? They'll probably be annoyed that they not only have 2 speedsters to deal with, but an entire team of super-teens."

"Some of us will probably have to act as a diversion, while the others take care of the ray," Robin said pulling out schematics from the ship's computer. "The diversion will also have to deal with the front force of the attack, so the stealthy ones and Flash can get through," he finished. Everyone then looked to Aqualad.

"Zatanna, Superboy, Miss Martian, and I will act as diversions and receive the brunt force of Captain Cold and Dr. Light. Jessie Quick, Robin, and Artemis will go with the Flash to help deactivate the ray and defend from attacks there. Understood?" he said, everyone nodding. Jessie hoped this would end quickly.

When they got there, the Flash was already at the landing site they had agreed on. "Hey kids," he said, "You guys ready?"

"Whenever you are, Flash!" Jessie said, getting out an energy bar from her pocket.

"Artemis, Jessie, and Robin will assist you while the rest of us act as a distraction," Aqualad said, coming in front.

"All right. Be careful though, it seems that Dr. Light had light sources put up here even at night," Flash warned. Everyone nodded and got to where the ray was. They saw a bunch of spotlights on the floor, where Dr. Light got his power from, and the place was packed with snow and ice everywhere. The observatory the ray was at was a couple miles away in normal running conditions. Light and Cold were arguing heavily about something, so Superboy listened in.

"They're talking about… creative rights? And whose idea it really was," Superboy said, just as confused as everyone else.

"Eh, their villains, we'll never understand them," Jessie shrugged. Everyone seemed to agree with her, and moved on.

"Okay, ready guys? Miss Martian, can you put up the telepathic mind thingy?" Flash whispered and grinned, causing Jessie to groan in annoyance. Miss Martian put it up, and everyone went to their places.

"Miss Martian, now!" Aqualad yelled mentally, and Miss Martian picked up a giant pack of snow with her mind and threw it at the 2 villains. They had just stopped arguing when the snow hit them. When they got out of it, they saw Flash, Robin, Jessie, and Artemis running towards the lab.

"Get them! I'll deal with these four!" Captain Cold said, standing up and firing his freeze ray at the others. Dr. Light looked at him in distaste.

"I'm no lackey! You go get them! I'll finish the children!" Dr. Light said, getting up as well and shining the light in front of the teen's eyes to distract them.

As the two villains continued arguing and fighting the others, Flash and his group were already at the observatory. Artemis and Robin peeked inside to see if there were any surprises, but didn't find any, so they all went in the building. They went to the main center of the place, and that was where the ray was. It was easy to see why no one had noticed earlier, since it looked like a telescope. The only reason they knew it was a ray was because-

"This is definitely a freeze ray, guys," Robin said, after checking the machine his is holo-computer in his glove, "This thing is set to cover the entire planet."

"And it will soon enough," Dr. Light said from behind them. Artemis started shooting arrows at him, but he deflected those with his light rays, not seeing Jessie Quick run up to his side. She gave a huge punch to his jaw, while yelling, "Robin! Hurry up and destroy the thing!"

"I'm going!" he said, setting up the little bombs he carried in his belt all around the huge ray. Quick zoomed up beside him and aided him in attaching the bombs on the top-most parts of the ray by running up the side of it.

"You guys got them all?" Flash yelled, fighting off Dr. Light with Artemis while avoiding the light rays.

"Yeah Flash!" Robin yelled, not noticing Captain Cold coming up behind him with a strange new-looking ray.

"I don't know what this thing does, but it got Kid Flash out of commission, so I'm sure it can't be anything too good!" he yelled, firing the gun at Robin. Robin, who only turned when Captain Cold mentioned Wally, gasped and wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough. Jessie noticed, so she did the first and only thing that came to her mind. Keeping Robin safe.

"ROBIN!" she screamed, running and pushing Robin out of the way in time to get hit. She screamed when the ray hit her and crashed to the ground, much to Robin's dismay.

"JESSIE!" he yelled, running to her side, stopping by Captain Cold first to knock him out. When he got to Quick, she was convulsing on the ground and her hair seemed to be growing… shorter?

"What happened?" Flash said, going over to them after knocking out Dr. Light. He had heard both their yells and had run over along with Artemis, who had also heard them.

"Captain Cold hit her with a ray gun. I don't think he had any idea what it was though, but he said that he had used it on Kid Flash," Robin said hurriedly. He was nervous and terrified that he was going to lose Jessie along with his parents and Wally, where ever he was.

The Flash didn't say anything; he simply grabbed the short-haired Jessie and ran out of there.

"What happened? Did the Flash just run out of here?" Zatanna asked. She thought that she had seen him carrying a convulsing, short-haired, and more… manly looking Jessie out of there?

"I don't know," Robin said, "…I don't know."

_**AN:**_** Aren't I evil? Sorry, buut again, this would have been waaaaay tooo long to fit into one chappie. This might finish the next chapter, who knows? I love you all! XD**


	8. Chapter 6 Pt 3

**Filling It In**

**Part 3**

"Can we see her now?" asked Artemis for the (seemingly) millionth time that day. After they had defeated Dr. Light and Captain Cold, they went rushing back to the Mountain, only to find out that Jessie was transported to the Watchtower. They had to wait a week before they were told that she would be coming back on Saturday. They all waited anxiously at the zeta-tube. Red Tornado and Black Canary were trying to calm them down.

"They're just getting last-minute things checked, don't worry," Black Canary said, acting as calm as a den mother for teenage super-heroes should be. "Everything will be fine."

Every one still worried though, of course, in their own ways. M'gann looked like she would combust from the tension and worry, Kaldur seemed extremely worried and didn't hide it for once, Artemis and Conner looked like they were going to hurt someone if Jessie didn't come soon, Zatanna was pacing back and forth, and Robin seemed calm, though on the inside he was like a spring about to bounce. Then they heard the zeta-tubes.

_Flash, 04_

_Kid Flash, B03_

"Wally?!" everyone yelled at the same time, when they saw the Flash and Wally get through. Wally had wide eyes and a nervous look on, only looking at the ground. When everyone came forward, he seemed even more nervous, but trying to hide it.

"Hey guys… How's everything?" he said, not looking at anyone (except Robin) for more than a second. He started rubbing his arm hard, so M'gann stepped up and tried to hug him, but he zoomed back, surprising everyone. He looked up quickly at everyone, and then at Flash.

"Ican'tdothis,youtellthem!" And he ran away fast. Everyone looked shocked, especially Robin and M'gann, and looked at the Flash for an explanation.

"Phew, well then, looks like I have to explain a lot of things," the Flash said, rubbing his hands together and looking at the kids solemnly. The kids were waiting for the worst, he thought, so he decided to do it hastily and answer questions after. "Well-"

"Wally is Jessie… Isn't he?" Robin spoke up. Everyone looked at him, while he kept looking at the Flash. Nobody really believed he was telling the truth though.

"What?! Pfft, that could never happen, especially not to Wally, right, Flash?" Zatanna said smiling, looking at the Flash, and thinking there was no way that can ever happen to one of them. But that smile soon faded when she saw the look on Flash's face.

"Right as always, Robin," he said with a sad smile on his face. Everyone looked amazed at what was revealed.

"Wait, he's Jessie? How did that happen?!" Artemis exclaimed, saving the rest from voicing their own thoughts.

"Well, let me explain. That explosion we said there was? It was real, but there was no girl. Wally got hit by the same ray gun that Captain Cold used on Jessie last week, which made him turn into a girl. He woke up in his new body after around 3 days, and had a smallish break-down," Flash said, pushing his fingers together to emphasize how small he said it was (though it wasn't really), "After we calmed him down, we explained that the ray gun changed the chromosomes that specify gender while babies are still being formed. He didn't want you all to find out because he was afraid of what you would think, and he didn't want everything to be all awkward around him, so he didn't tell you all," Flash finished, waiting for their reactions. Of course, Artemis spoke up first.

"What? Wait, doesn't he trust us?! After everything we all have been through with him, he still thinks we'll freak out?!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, crossing them at her chest. Everyone seemed to agree with her and looked slightly miffed.

"Now wait," said Kaldur, putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder, "we should not judge him so quickly. It is exactly because we have been through so much with him that he didn't want to lose our friendship through this," he said, making all the teens look ashamed for jumping to conclusions. "I know for myself that I would feel afraid of what you all thought if that had happened to me. Don't the rest of you feel the same way?"

Everyone was silent after this, contemplating what he had just said. They cooled down a bit, and Robin spoke up.

"I'll talk to him," he said, crossing his arms, "We needed to talk anyways." And he walked towards the rooms. After he left, Zatanna thought of something.

"Oh shoot," she whispered, "Flash, will Wally remember everything that happened when he was Jessie? Wow, sounds really weird to say that," she said, facing Flash. Flash nodded.

"Oh boy. M'gann, is there any way you could make him forget… **all** the girl troubles?" Zee asked Megan, blushing red. M'gann nodded, also blushing, while everyone else wondered what "girl troubles" were.

_***PLACE JUMPY TIMEZ***_

"Wally. I know you are in there. Open up," Robin said for the third time, knocking on the door. "Listen, I know you really don't want to talk right now, maybe not even be here, but if you don't open the door, I'll get in anyway."

Not getting any answer, he said the override code **(((because, why wouldn't Robby have an override code?))) **and went into the room. The lights were off, so Robin turned them on. The first thing he saw was the classic Wally West mess. He had to step over a couple of food wrappers before finally getting to the bed, where he stood next to. He could tell Wally was there because of the huge lump under the covers.

"Dude, when was the last time you cleaned your room?" Robin tried to joke after a small silence, getting no answer for it. Robin sighed, "Wally, you're going to have to get out of there sometime," he said, pulling on the covers. Wally wouldn't budge though, so Robin gave up on tugging and sat down next to him. "Wally, you know I can wait even longer than you can stay in there."

"Mmmmph mmmph mmph," was all Robin heard from the lump. Robin sighed, and then stood up.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get in there myself," he decided. Robin got on the bed and crawled under the covers. After he got comfortable, all he saw was Wally's back.

"He told us about what happened to you… About the change," Robin said solemnly. Wally didn't react. "He also told us why you didn't tell us," he continued, pushing Wally's back. He stayed silent for a bit, to see if he would get an answer. He sighed, and prepared to keep talking, when Wally interrupted.

"You all think I'm a freak now, don't you?" was his question, and Wally hunched in on himself even more. Robin was surprised; he wasn't expecting that.

"Of course not, Wally, if anything, we were all a bit surprised," Robin said. He added, "We don't think you're a freak. Everyone was pretty sure that they would have done the same thing."

"You wouldn't have," Wally replied. "You would have told us-"

"No I wouldn't have," Robin interrupted. "I would have been so… scared to have to face any of you after that. I would be worried about what you all would've said about that… And what you would've thought," he finished, being surprisingly honest with himself.

Wally turned and stared at him for a few seconds. His eyes and cheeks seemed pinkish from crying (though he would deny that), and he seemed like he just wanted to disappear. "I'm sorry," he said, "for not telling you or anyone else."

"You don't need to be sorry," Robin answered, almost smiling at the fact that he turned around, "we would have done the same."

"Yeah, but…" Wally started, but didn't know how to finish his sentence, couldn't come up with the words. Then he thought of something else, "…but what about Jessie?" and then he curled up a bit, "You really liked her, right?" he finished, not looking at Robin. He felt slightly miffed that his girl form was the only time that he figured out that he liked Robin of all people and that Robin liked Jessie back.

"…" Robin didn't know how to reply. While it was true that he really liked Jessie, he also really liked Wally in the equal fashion. He was so confused, and so voiced his thoughts.

"I am so confused," he whispered, "Honestly, I had some suspicion that Jessie was you, but wasn't really sure. I mean, she wasn't the only one I liked, and I had no idea how to deal," Robin said, meaning every word. When Wally looked at him, he continued, "I do like Jessie. Like, a lot," he paused, seeing Wally look down, "but I also like you."

Wally looked up, surprised. "…What?" was all he could mutter. His brain wasn't currently working right now and he needed an explanation. "But you like Jessie?"

"I think I liked her because of how similar she was to you. She was you in girl form, after all," Robin responded, finally getting his thoughts cleared up. They both smiled, and then Wally laughed. And wouldn't stop.

"Oh sure, I confess my feelings for you and you start laughing. Great," Robin said deadpanned, rolling to face away from him.

"No, its-haha- not-*snort*- that," Wally replied, trying to hold it in. "The entire situation and what I thought and everything, just… I'm relieved. That things are okay," he said, reaching out and grabbing Robin's arm, pulling him over to see him.

"Well, the situation is stupid," Robin said, smiling a bit. "We're okay?" he wondered, not fully sure if that meant that Wally wanted to try it out.

Wally grinned and leaned in, kissing Robin, sighing happily when it was returned. When they both (finally) parted, they were slightly panting and grinning like maniacs.

"We're better than okay."

**AN: …Hello. Honestly I had forgotten that I had written this chapter out already until I got a message saying that someone followed, favorited, and reviewed the story. I was in a deep deep slump, not just in writing and I need some time to myself. I am very grateful to finally feel better now, and just hope y'all can forgivemy tardiness! Just for that, I **_**WILL**_** try to write out an epilogue, if anyone wants to send in sugestions… XD PEACE! **


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

"…dangit," Robin said after a while, startling Wally a bit. They were cuddling (though both would deny it vehemently) after a rather long make-out session _**((they are teenage boys))**_. "I forgot about that," he muttered, rubbing Wally's chest with his head rather cutely in Wally's opinion.

"Forgot about what, Boy Gorgeous?" he replied, hugging Robin even tighter and kissing his head.

"…Please don't tell me that you're going to start giving me stupid nicknames," Robin groaned in turn, trying to get out of Wally's hold. Though Wally wasn't having any of that.

"Of course I'm going to give you cute nicknames, it's my right and responsibility as your new boyfriend," he chuckled, releasing Robin in order to lay him down on his back with Robin underneath him, just pinning him down in order to pepper his face with kisses. "Now we gotta do all the gross silly couple stuff we swore we would never do."

"Wally, stop it! That tickles and you know it," Robin replied, squirming around, laughing when Wally got to his neck. "You better not leave a hickey!"

"Why not? I am going to be the almost possessive boyfriend here, I have my rights," Wally said, still kissing Rob all over the available skin from the neck up. Robin wouldn't stop squirming, so when they finally calmed down, he punched Wally in the shoulder.

"Ow! ABUSE!" Wally moaned, rolling onto his back. Robin laughed at him.

"It wasn't even that hard, moron," he said, sitting up. "Come on, we have to go see the team. It's been…" he paused looking at the clock. "Everyone should be having dinner by now. Wally?"

"Do we have to?" Wally bemoaned, not wanting to get up. He was very comfortable there, thank you very much.

"Yes, we do, otherwise they'll start wondering where we went," Robin said, pulling on Wally's arm. Wally finally got up after a few minutes and a couple threats, and they journeyed through his mess of a room, to get to the door and go to the kitchen.

"Don't you think we should get them?" was the first thing they heard arriving at the entrance. The second thing they heard was, "Nah, we should just let them be. More food for us."

"Why thank you Arty, for thinking about my poor speedster stomach," Wally said, putting his left hand against his chest in "gratitude".

"Wally!" Megan and the others said, everyone getting up to go over. M'gann reached him first, hugging him tightly while Conner nodded. Then Zatanna hugged him, and finally Kaldur patted his shoulder.

"We are glad that you are okay," Kal said for all of them. Then Artemis noticed something.

"What's that on your neck, Rob? And why are you holding hands?" Artemis grinned, already counting in her head just how much Green Arrow owed her.

"What?!" Robin and Wally said at the same time, looking down at their locked hands. Then they both blushed furiously and Robin released Wally's hands in favor of covering his neck. "I told you not to leave any marks," Robin whispered to Wally, glaring at him through the shades. Wally could feel that full force and chuckled.

"Hehe, well, I didn't want to leave any marks, well I did, but you said not to, and I so wanted to," he groaned, waiting for Robin to slap his arm. Which he did.

"Did you not think about who could see my neck?!" Robin yelled, with the team laughing slightly in the background.

"What happened to your neck?" Batman said, surprising everyone in the room, even Robin, with his presence. "What did Wally do?"

"…Uhhhh…" was all Wally could say, and Robin was terrified.

"…Nothing?" Robin smiled, cheuckling nervously and looking away.

Batman didn't say anything until he started dragging the both of them away. "We are going to have a very serious talk about this with your parents and the Flash."

"Oh man," was the collective groan from the new superhero teen couple.

**((TIME SKIP THINGY))**

"Oh hello Robin, nice to see you again," was what Mrs. West said when Wally, Robin, and Barry got to Wally's house in Central City. A few hours before, Wally and Robin had told Batman and the Flash about their new relationship. Once they got past the overprotective father and the 'thinks he's helping but he's not' uncle, who both gave rules and curfews of their own, they went to see Wally's parents to tell them the good news. Naturally, Wally was nervous, considering that he never talked to his parents about this kind of thing, and was worried that they wouldn't accept Robin or him. Robin tried to calm him down, but then they got there and walked through the front door. Barry had insisted on coming with them, mostly because he wanted to be there for Wally in case something happened.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. West," Robin said with smile and a wave. In reality he was also tense, but mostly just for Wally. He knew how much his parents meant for him and knew he felt the same with Batman. Fortunately Bruce only worried about him, and he had yet to tell Alfred, but he was a cool old man, so he would get it.

"Mom, dad, we have something to tell you," Wally said, looking nervous and apprehensive. He really didn't want his parents to think differently of him or Robin, and he was so glad that Barry decided to come with them. "It's really important," he said, motioning to the living room. At least it was close to the door, just in case they freaked.

"Sure son," Rudy West said, his wife looking back at him when he turned to her, worried and curious about what was going on. Once they all got to the living room, Wally and Robin sat on one couch while Wally's parents sat on the other one adjacent to them. Barry stood by the entrance from the kitchen.

"What did you want to tell us, Wally?" Mary said when they were settled.

Wally tried to start talking, but couldn't find the words. "Umm, well, it's kind of a long story," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, his left one his thigh, gripping his jeans tightly, "but I'm going to try to make it as short as possible. I'm…" he gulped, still trying to find the words. Robin saw this and grabbed his left hand. They looked at each other and Wally relaxed when he saw Robin smile lightly. "…I'm dating Robin."

His parents didn't know what to say. They had plenty of questions. "…How long has this been going on?" said Rudy, slightly confused because, wasn't their son straight?

Robin decided to handle the explanation since Wally seemed a bit jumpy, "We just started dating today, actually. We talked, and we decided that we both really wanted it," he said, smiling when he caught Wally staring at him. They held each other's hands just a bit tighter, lacing their fingers together.

"So, that's that. I was really hoping you guys wouldn't freak out-" Wally started, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Freak out," she said, "Why would we freak out?"

"…Because I may be gay? Or at least bi?" Wally said, a bit confused at his parent's behavior.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you listen here," his father said, leaning forward and pointing at him, "you are our son, and we don't care whether you're straight, gay, or bisexual, we will love you either way."

"And besides," Mary said, smiling at Robin, "we know that Robin here is good for you, so we have no qualms about who you date. Just as long as you're safe," she finished.

Wally was speechless. He was honestly expecting the worst to come out of this. "…You mean it? You're okay with it?" he said excited. Robin was the face of calm and relief. Barry was more relieved.

"Of course honey-" Mary started, when Wally sped over and hugged both his parents.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyout hankyou,Ipromisewe'llbesafeandsound,thankyousomuch ," he said, incredibly excited. This meant so much to him and he was so glad. After he stopped hugging them, they talked a bit more, Rudy playfully threatening Robin, and Wally and Robin left. Robin said that they had a few more people to tell, though Wally had no clue who else they were going to talk to.

**((TIME SKIP THINGY))**

"…whoa…" Wally said when he saw Robin's house. They had sped over to Gotham, Robin saying that the other people they had to tell were there, and Barry saying that he owed Iris $30. Wally was a bit miffed at that, but oh well. Wally suspected that Batman was rich, but he wasn't expecting, "you live in a mansion?! Dude, why did you never tell me?!"

"Because that would give away my identity," Robin said, taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his pocket. He then turned to look at Wally, "Want a tour first?"

"Sure, du…" Wally turned and saw Robin's eyes, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "…wow," was all he could say. Robin's eyes were so blue, like sapphires, or something equally as cheesy, which Wally was currently thinking at that very moment.

"I know, I know, I look weird without the shades," Robin chuckled nervously, blushing lightly, looking away from Wally. He felt incredibly stupid for blushing at that moment, but Wally thought that he just looked even cuter.

"No! You don't look weird, just different," Wally said hurriedly, "I mean, I was expecting brown or hazel, not…" Wally slowed, unable to describe the exact color, "…blue."

"Yeah well, they're blue," Robin laughed, feeling a bit less nervous. "Do you want to come in, or keep staring at me like a creep?" he smirked at Wally.

"Dude, I have every right to stare at you, considering our new relationship status," Wally smiled, holding Robin's left hand, "You're just that beautiful."

Robin blushed furiously, "Sh-shut up already and let's go!" he said, pulling on Wally's hand to the front door. Wally grinned, already thinking about how to make Robin blush more, and walked with him. When they got to the door, Robin said, "I was honestly going to tell you before...this, but my name is Dick Grayson." _And in five, four, three, two, one…_

"Pfft, Dick," Wally laughed, covering his mouth when he saw Rob- _Dick's_ annoyance. After he settled down, he realized something. "Wait, Grayson? As in, **the** Dick Grayson?" he asked, looking at his new boyfriend.

"Yep, Richard John Grayson, son of John and Mary Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne," Dick said, grinning at Wally's face, "Whelmed yet?"

"I think so," Wally said quietly. _My boyfriend is rich. My boyfriend is Dick Grayson. My boyfriend lives in a mansion. My boyfriend is Bruce Wayne's- _"Wait, so Bruce Wayne is-?"

"Yep, the one and only Batman," Dick said proudly. He thought that this was overloading Wally's brain, so he opened the doors and pushed Wally inside.

Oh my god, Wally thought, I am in a mansion. The foyer was amazing, paintings and pictures and open space for guests to mingle. A huge staircase was in the middle of it, going up to the second floor. All of a sudden, a man came towards them, wearing a suit.

"Good day, master Richard," he said to Dick, and then, looking at Wally, he assumed that he was the infamous Wally West.

"Hey Al," Dick said, smiling at Wally's amazement with the house. That was just the front of the mansion. "Al, this is Wally, my new boyfriend," he said, still not used to saying that, "Wals, this is Alfred, our butler."

"You have a butler? Cool," Wally said, "Nice to meet you, Al." _First the mansion, now a butler? What more do they have?_ Wally thought, grinning at Alfred and the rest of the mansion.

"A pleasure, Mister Wallace. Will you two be having lunch?" Alfred asked, needing to know how much food to make, especially with a speedster in the home.

"No need to call me Wallace, just call me Wally," Wally said, smiling at Alfred. "And food?" he said excitedly.

"Not right now, Alfred. We're gonna go outside first," Dick said, smiling at Alfred. He knew that Alfred would be cool with this. "Though you might want to start preparing the food for Kid Mouth here," he said, pointing at Wally.

"Hey! I eat just enough for a speedster," Wally said, crossing his arms at Dick. Dick rolled his eyes and mouthed a thank you at Alfred, who left with a nod to the kitchen. "Why are we going outside?" He asked when Dick started pulling him to the back. He marveled at the rest of the mansion, all the different expensive paintings and pictures and the different furniture were amazing to him.

"You'll see," was all Dick said, grabbing Wally's hand and smiling lightly at him. Wally smiled back at him and laced their fingers together. He kept smiling at Dick for a few seconds after he faced forward, and then faced in front of himself as well. They went outside through the door in the middle, went down the stairs on their left side, and walked across the grass to the cemetery. Wally started getting confused about why they were going, but understood from Dick's solemn face that it was important. He finally realized why they were there when they stopped in front of two graves. Dick's parents graves, to be exact.

"Wally, these are my parents," Dick said, gripping his hand just a tad bit tighter. He wanted to show Wally everything about him, even his parents. "Mom, dad, this is Wally," he said, smiling at the graves first, and then nodding towards Wally. "You would've liked him, he's… my kind of crazy," he finished, his smile just a bit sadder.

Wally understood, and, to show Dick that it was okay, waved and said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." He was surprised at this, since he had not known that they were gone, but understood what it meant to Dick to be there. "Don't worry, I am not as crazy as Dick says," he chuckled lightly, causing Dick to smile as well. "I'll take care of him for you," he said, wrapping his arm around Dick's shoulder.

Dick smiled at him, and hugged him. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear.

Wally hugged back tightly, then let go enough to look at him. "I meant it," he whispered back, putting his forehead against Dick's. Dick closed his eyes to savor the moment, just _being _with Wally.

"I know," Dick said, opening his eyes. He smiled at him again, and Wally got almost hypnotized by those eyes. "Let's go back inside," he said, leaning back and taking Wally's hand in his.

"Okay," Wally said, and with one last look at the graves, walked with Dick back to the house. "So how good is Alfred at cooking?" he said when they stepped inside.

Dick only grinned and said nothing, waiting for the look on Wally's face when he smelled Alfred's home cooking. And laugh he did when he saw Wally have a face of euphoria at entering the dining room.

"Why can I smell heaven on earth?" Wally said, going limp in his arms, wanting a piece of everything he smelled.

"Ah, master Richard, I had not known how much to make, but I believe it should suffice," Alfred said, motioning with his arm towards the dining table.

If Wally hadn't been holding Dick, he would have sped over already. "Can I borrow you sometime?" he said instead, controlling his desires to want to eat at that very moment and walked with Dick to the table. He knew that it would be just enough.

"I do believe that your mother may be offended," Alfred said, knowing that it was enough. "Will this suffice or shall I prepare more?"

"No thanks, this is good, thanks Alf," Dick said, sitting at the table with Wally. "Yes, you can eat now, Wally," he said, rolling his eyes at the almost drooling teen.

"Thank you," Wally whispered, and proceeded to grab and eat what he wanted, without making too much of a mess, which was a feat in and of itself. _Life is good_, he decided when he looked over at Dick and saw him laughing and eating, _life is really good_. Then his phone buzzed, causing him to pause. After checking his phone, he laughed.

"What's up?" Dick asked, wondering what caused Wally to stop eating.

Wally then showed Dick his phone, which had a text from Roy.

_What the hell? Artemis told me that you are dating Robin. First you're a girl, and right after that, it's time to date your best friend? Why don't you tell me anything? What the hell? _

Wally and Dick laughed hard at that, and after that, finished all the food and went upstairs to Dick's room. After Wally explored the room carefully, Dick telling about the secret compartments for his Robin stuff, Wally tackled him on his bed, and they laughed and kissed until it was time for Wally to go and Dick to patrol. Dick walked him to the door, and Wally gave him one last chaste kiss before leaving for Central City.

"Are you happy?" Bruce asked while getting changed for patrol in the cave. Dick, in the middle of putting on his shoes, paused, thought, and said, smiling,

"Yeah. I am."

**AN: FINALLY DONE! **


End file.
